He loves me, he loves me not
by PpinstripeE
Summary: Kaoru is deeply in love with Hikaru when a number of events happen,Kaoru crying in the middle of the night? An incident leaving tears,blushes and gasps in the club room?Will they fall apart?Hikaru X Kaoru HITACHIINCEST/TWINCEST/YAOI


pinstripe:hello fanboys and fangirls sorry no lemons just fluff for you fluff lovers and agnst for angst lovers but dont worry iz still sexy!and oh yes i do spell kyouya like this not kyoya

alois:i wish i had a twin like hikaru and kaoru...

pinstripe:trust me alois theres enought of you

alois:meanie! im not rapeing you tonight -damn-

pinstripe: ::DISCLAIMER:: I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB OR ANY OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB CHARACTERS! (sadly)

* * *

He loves me,he loves me not,he love me,he loves me not.

I've always loved him,his eyes identical to mine,yet they always seemed more beautiful,glowing.

The way his soft hair angles around his pale soft fresh peach color of his thin lips curved into a way that light blue uniform with onto his slender, but not as slender as mine, body. Him tightening his dark blue tie around his neck, the way he always fumbles with the buttons on his dress shirt.

He's more of the seme type yet i find him adorable.

Is it wrong for me to love my reflection? My mirror image? My brother? My identical twin? My beautiful in every way Hikaru?

I don't see how people think he look alike...when I look into the mirror... I see kaoru.. I see my flaws...when I look at Hikaru, I never see myself, I see Hikaru...I see his beautiful self...

If I told him how I felt he would be distgusted...he would hate my guts... I love him too much to loose him... that's why I'm trying to push him away, he'd be happier with Haruhi or someone else...even if he returned my feelings we'd never be accepted...What would the press think? What would our friends think? Oh god what would our parents think?

I'm about to flood our shared room with tears just thinking about the consequences.

His bed was just half a millimeter from his red digital numbers on our clock flipped to 2:06 P.M

I tried to weep as softly as I could, I didn't want to wake Hikaru, he looked like he was having a good dream. His face looked soft in the moonlight flooding in from our window. His chest rose and fell as he breathed.

"H-H-Hikaru." I whimpered. "Kaoru?" Hikaru yawned. His eyes opened to my red, hot, tear stained face. "What's wrong? Why are you crying? Tell me Kao-chan." His voice was full of concern. I wanted to tell him it was nothing and tell him to go back to sleep, but I couldn't help it, I was too upset, I started to cry aloud.

I felt a shift on my bed, His warm arms rapped around my waist and clutched my back into a comforting hug. "Shhh It's ok Kaoru." His voice was as sweet as sugar. He cradled my crying, shaking body. His warm naked chest was now wet with my tears.

His lips gently pressed against the top of my head.

"I'm here Kaoru, always have been, always will." he won't be here forever one day he'll find a lovely wife, I see how he looks at Haruhi. "Hikaru." I whimpered. "Stay with me." "Of course Kaoru, I'm not going anywhere." I knew it was a lie, a huge lie, But for the moment, In our room , on my bed , It was enough for me to last the night.

I felt my eyelids growing heavy. The last thing I remember is his arms tightening around me.

* * *

"You two need some new material for your "brotherly love" act, the princesses are getting bored." Kyouya pushed up his glasses making it gleam in our faces. " We'll have no problem with that right kaoru?" Hikaru said turning his head and tightening his grip around my waist.

I nodded, since last night I had been quiet.

"Well you two better get to your table, we're already losing money." We both shivered Kyouya was being extra scary today. At our table sat two girls, both very pretty but...I realized something last night in our dark room...I'm gay...not for anyone else...just for Hikaru although i doubt I'd be straight for anyone either.

"Kaoru." Hikaru turned my head by my chin. "Stop daydreaming your dream is right here." He smirked. I snapped out of it and blushed a little. "You're a very good dream Hikaru." The fangirls leaned in as we contnued our act.

Hikaru tickled under my chin and leaned closer to me. I tried to hide the heat going to my face with no avail.

He leaned even closer my back leaning against the arm of the pinky- red sofa. "H-Hikaru don't you think you should st-" He leaned in to close we fell to the ground. My head hit the pink tile floor with a thump when I opened my heavy eyelids, Hikaru was hovering over me,my legs between his, his arms holding himself up, my body sprawled upon the floor.

Hikaru had a deep red blush covering his whole face, his eyes widened, neither of us noticed the large group of fangirls nose-bleeding everywhere.

His body lowered, his peach lips hovering above mine, his lips quivered. I could tell I was flushed, his lips were a few centimeters from my own now, his hot breath smelt of bananas and cream. His soft lips almost touched mine when he got up and ran. Tears streaming down his confused face, his dress shoes clicked out the pink door of music room number 3. leaving me a red faced, confused body trying to catch my breath as my heart accelerated more.

* * *

He hasn't touched me since the incident, let alone talk to me. Our limo ride home felt like an eternity. I saw dry tears on his gentle face.

He almost kissed me...why did he cry and run away? We had kissed before...although we hadn't since we were 12...but it was friendly...brotherly...I missed his tender lovely lips. Was he as confused as me? I brushed my hair out my face an starred out the window.

Should I say something to clear the air?

I twisted uncomfortably in the plush seat to look at my twin. I jumped because when I turned I saw he was starring directly at me, mouth slightly agape. We stared at each other for what seemed hours. The world was gone and is was only us in our own universe.

"Hi-Hikaru I-" I was cut off by a small peck on my lips.

It was maybe only a millisecond,but it felt like firework, heat rushed to my face creating an obvious blush.

"H-Hikaru...Hikaru.." Was all I could manage past my lips.

"I'm sorry Kaoru, you're probably disgusted with me, I'm so sorry." Tears threatened the corners of his eyes. He returned my feelings, I felt so happy I could barely contain it! I kissed him gentle,sweet. I found him kissing back. Hikaru licked my lower lip trying to gain entrance. I allowed him him. This kiss felt so passionate, not lust filled, but filled with love. I timidly and lightly bit his tongue, he seemed to like it. His arms rapped around my waist, my arms slug around his neck and finger sifting through his orange locks.

Our kiss broke saliva between our quivering lips.

I rested my head upon his chest. " Hikaru I love you." Tears dripped from my tear ducts."Oh kaoru, I love you so much, I was afraid you wouldn't-" "Return your feelings?" I finished for him. "I felt the same way." we said in unison. He held me tight kissing my hair multiple times, his lips still wet with our saliva.

"Hikaru what will the press think? Our friends? Our family?" "If they don't like it screw them! I' go through a thousand years of being criticized If I get to keep you're beautiful face."I lightly kissed his neck. He looked upon me adoringly snd we gave each other light sweet short kisses until we returned home.

He loves me,he loves me not,he love me,he loves me not, he loves me...

* * *

pinstripe: awh so sweet and thank you my twin Jazmyn for giving me this idea wit our brotherly love XD

alois:sweet but i want smexxxx!

pinstripe:whore

alois:slut

pinstripe:please review and thanks for reviewing on my other stuff check out my other storys and profile bye!

-chu


End file.
